


there's fault in our design

by ElasticElla



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e10 The Turning Point, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: The punch hits Jeremy harder than it should- maybe it’s the surprise, maybe he’s more out of shape than he thought, maybe the full moon is making shit weird- whatever it is, he loses his balance.





	there's fault in our design

**Author's Note:**

> title from the features' off track

The punch hits Jeremy harder than it should- maybe it’s the surprise, maybe he’s more out of shape than he thought, maybe the full moon is making shit weird- whatever it is, he loses his balance. Toppling sideways, he tugs Tyler, taking him down with him. He doesn’t really want to fight him, didn’t mean to grab him, especially not after learning what a colossal dick his father is. They roll around, not many hits landing, and it’s not like he’s aiming his own throws. Tyler ends up on top of him, and Jeremy holds his open hands up.    
  
“Dude, what the hell?”    
  
Tyler grabs his wrists, pinning them to the ground above his head. “I don’t need your pity.”    
  
Jeremy gulps. He hadn’t thought about Tyler in a fuck you, no  _really_ fuck you kind of way before, but now it’s all he can think of. The heavy, warm weight on his hips isn’t helping, nor the short exhales proving how very close his face is.    
  
“You’re gonna quit-” Tyler stops talking suddenly, shifting his seat and Jeremy goes bright red.    
  
“Get off,” he says, trying to free his stolen hands for real.    
  
The thief doesn’t let go, squeezing his wrists tighter with a smirk. “This why you won’t leave me alone Gilbert? Always watching me- did you think I wouldn’t notice?”    
  
“It’s just friction,” Jeremy says, not sure if there’s more blood in his face or cock, both burning for it. “Nothing personal. Teenager. A strong wind could get me off.”    
  
Tyler chuckles, bringing his face closer to inhale over his neck, “I don’t believe you.”    
  
“Well it’s true?” he tries, not sure what mind trick Tyler’s doing now and pretty sure it might just be working-   
  
Pain blooms over his neck, teeth sinking in and everything goes, flashing blurry before coming back. It’s almost exquisite how paradoxically alive he feels in this moment, can feel absolutely everything from Tyler’s thumbs rubbing his wrists, to the ant crawling on his head, to Tyler’s mouth sucking the biggest damn hickey on his neck.    
  
Jeremy moans, fingers aching to do anything, neck thrumming with pain and pleasure, heat and wetness. His cock’s impossibly hard, hips jerking in the tiny little movements that are possible under Tyler.    
  
“Kinky,” Tyler declares pulling back and Jeremy leans forward fast to catch his lips in a messy kiss. It doesn’t matter that it’s more teeth than tongue, that there’s blood on his lips (and how the hell did he bite through skin so easy?), that Jeremy can’t do all the things he’d like to. Tyler is still holding his wrists down, and this is definitely going to mess up his libido, a sudden image of Tyler having him strapped down to a bed and toying with him for hours.    
  
“And right outside school too. You’re so easy Gilbert.”    
  
“Fuck you,” he hisses out, thrashing underneath him.    
  
Tyler laughs, finally getting up, an unwelcome cold and emptiness where he was. “Maybe if you’re really good.”   
  
And that shouldn’t sound like a promise, dammit, Jeremy is so gone for this asshole. 


End file.
